Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image scanner and an image forming apparatus incorporating the image scanner.
Related Art
Various types of electrophotographic image forming apparatuses include copiers, printers, facsimile machines, or multifunction peripherals (MFPs) having two or more of copying, printing, scanning, facsimile transmission, plotter, and other capabilities. Such image forming apparatuses include an image scanner on top or upper part of an apparatus body thereof to read an image formed on a moving document and formed on a still document. For example, a known image scanner has a configuration in which an inclined reading face of a slit glass provided for reading the image of the moving document is disposed aslant at a predetermined angle with respect to a reading face of an exposure glass provided for reading the image on the still document.
In the known image scanner, when an original document is placed on the exposure glass to read the image formed on the original document, a home position of a reader that is movable in a sub-scanning direction is set on a closer side to the exposure glass than the inclined reading face of the slit glass. By reciprocally moving from the home position in the sub-scanning direction, the reader scans the original document placed on the exposure glass and reads the image formed on the original document.
Further, the home position of the reader when an original document is fed by an automatic document feeder (ADF) to the slit glass to be read through the slit glass is set the same as when an original document placed on the exposure glass is read. By moving from the home position toward the slit glass in the sub-scanning direction and previously standing by below the slit glass, the reader scans and reads the image formed on the original document passing over the slit glass.